conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mygdållaðr
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Transcription *The vowel /ə/ only occurs at the end of neutral case nouns and must not be confused with the alveolar tap /ɾ/. *The consonant /β/ is rare and often mistaken with the consonant /v/, the distinction is only maintained in written manuscripts with the subsequent homophones replaced in day to day speech. Phonotactics The main syllables are V, CV, and CVS. V is any vowel, C is any consonant, and S is any stop/plosive. CV(l) or CV(n) can only occur if the next consonant is the same, and the CV(n), CV(ng), CV(ð), and CV® syllables can only occur at the end of a word not counting affixes. No more than two adjacent V syllables can occur. There are three states of stress realized by pitch accent: stressed, unstressed, and rising stress. Stops can be aspirated or unaspirated depending on the speaker. Adjacent identical stops geminate, and the first of a pair of different stops cannot asirate. The default stress pattern is the first syllable stressed and then the second unstressed, and so on. If the syllable is before a geminated consonant, it is always stressed. If there are two of such syllables adjacent to each other, the second syllable is rising stress. This pattern repeats if there are more geminate syllables. Voice, definiteness, and number prefixes are not taken into account on the stress pattern and are unstresseed by default. Single V syllables without adjacent vowels also fall into this category. Grammar Nouns Nouns use prefixes to denote voice and definiteness, and suffixes to denote case, number, and gender. The voice prefix is only attached to the subject and precedes the definiteness prefix. The definiteness prefix is y, and the prefix for marking passive voice is van. The default voice is always active. Cases that modify other words precede the modified word. The following table is a paradigm of the animate noun atangr, which means bear. The following table is a paradigm of the inanimate noun koǧaðr, which means rock. If the case can be implied, proper nouns usually revert to the neutral singulative case or the neutral collective case in a sentence. Derivations Nouns must always end with a final consonant to accommodate the suffix system. There are several derivational suffixes to change the word class or alter the meaning. The following table is a paradigm of the noun jagtirr, meaning book. Verbs Verbs use ablaut usually located in the last syllable to denote tense, and have a limited number of moods indicated by prefix. The pronomial object of the verb can be expressed using a series of suffixes. Aspect is expressed by attaching either helping verbs or adjectives to elaborate on the tense. Verbs can be made transitive or intransitive by forming compound verbs. The words attached after the verb to form a compound verb serve the purpose of adpositions. Tense There are two distinct patterns of ablaut split into back vowel endings and front vowel endings. The following table is a paradigm of front and back vowel verbs and their different tense forms. The near future and recent past tenses can be altered to nonrecent and far future tenses with the time specific negative prefix jon. Adjectives The adjectives are attached before the modified word. Syntax Mygdållaðr has a word order of VSO. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages